Keybolts are used to temporarily fasten two members together. Usually, keybolts are used for fastening members in a manner that enables them to rotate relative to one another.
In fastening applications which use keybolts it is important that the keybolt remain in the fastening position while in use and that the accidental or unintentional removal of the keybolt from the fastening position be avoided. Therefore, it is desirable to have a keybolt possess a locking means which secures the keybolt in position, but which may be readily unlatched without use of tools or strenuous manual manipulation.
In the prior art connecting pins have been used to perform the function of keybolts. Often, these pins are used in conjunction with a cotter pin or hair pin to secure the pin in the apertures in the connected members through which the connecting pin extends. When such an assembly is subject to vibration, jarring, or impact the cotter pin or hair pin may become disengaged. This results in the connecting pin falling out and unfastening the members. Such prior art connecting pins also have the disadvantage that they include two separate pieces. Between operations of assembly and disassembly, one of the pieces, usually the smaller cotter or hair pin, becomes lost. This makes the connecting pin unsuitable for use until a replacement part is available.
Thus, there exists a need for keybolt which is a unitary assembly which avoids the loss of a cotter or hair pin, and which may be readily moved between a locking position for holding two members together and an unlocking position wherein the keybolt may be readily inserted and removed.